


A little bit of love

by JupiterLife



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Happy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterLife/pseuds/JupiterLife
Summary: Jupiter and Nancy as lovers ? What could me more cute.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A little bit of love

Morrigan was bored. And it wasn't something usual. Usually, there was always something to do at the Deucalion. Helping Frank the vampire dwarf to prepare his parties, listening to Dame Chanda singing, helping Charlie cleaning the stables, relaxing at the Smoking Parlor, playing cards with customers...

But for the first time since she'd lived in the hotel, none of these things were possible that afternoon. Frank wasn't planning a party for tonight, Dame Chanda was out to perform on a small stage in an old Nevermoor Theater (very poorly regarded by Martha), and Charlie didn't need help. Jack didn't even want to play with her, and Jupiter was cloistered in his office, busy making " super important calls, Mog. You and Jack, don't come for bothering me "

Lying on her bed, looking out of her open window at this magnificent Spring sunset, she breathed, bored. Then the door suddenly opened, letting Jack pass, looking shocked.

" Okay. So, you're never going to believe what I just heard ! " He exclaims.

" What ? " She mumbles, glaring at him. " You scared me "

" Just come ! "

Jack walked to her bed, grabbed her arm tightly, and started running very quickly to Jupiter's office down the hall, dragging her behind him.

" But Jack ! " Indignant Morrigan, trying to speak as quietly as possible. " Jupiter said we shouldn't bother him ! "

" Listen ! You'll thank me later ! "

Rolling her eyes, unenthusiastic about spying on her patron and being caught by Fenestra, Morrigan finally did it. And, indeed, she didn't regret it.

" Oh, by the way Nancy... I... I wanted to ask you something, " said Jupiter, his voice rising in the treble.

Morrigan frowned at Jack, surprised. He motioned for her to continue listening.

" Well..., " hesitates her patron. " I wanted to know if, by any chance, you would accept a dinner tonight ? Yes, just the both of us. Oh, really ?

Morrigan and Jack heard something fall to the ground. Jupiter swore.

" Sorry, I dropped something. So... do we meet at eight o'clock ? There is this pretty cool restaurant down the Deucalion. They make delicious seafood "

Morrigan pretended to vomit. She hated seafood. Jack rolled his eyes, a finger on his mouth to tell her to shut up.

" See you in a few minutes, Nancy, " concludes Jupiter.

Ear on the door, Morrigan couldn't hear very clearly. But she could sworn she heard her patron's voice tremble a little. Despite herself, a big smile crossed her face. She was happy for him.

" This is completely crazy ! " Morrigan whispers, excited. " Jupiter on a date ! A date ! OUR Jupiter ! "

" Shut, " said Jack. " He's gonna hear us ! "

But a big smile also crossed his face. Without warning, Jupiter opened the door of his office, a silly smile, red cheeks. But his smile evaporated and gave way to a perplexed face when he saw Jack and Morrigan prostrate in front of him.

" I know that look, " he ends up telling them. " What are you two up to ? "

Looking innocent, Jack raised his hands.

Raising an eyebrow, Jupiter looked more closely at his nephew and his candidate. Both tried to stay as neutral as possible. But it wasn't easy with Jupiter looking at you so intensely that it seemed like he was reading in your soul. Which, in a way, was not entirely false.

" Whatever, I don't care. Just avoid burning the hotel while I'm away. Eat whatever you want except if one of you calls to tell me the other is sick "

Nodding vehemently, Jack and Morrigan watched Jupiter move, whistling happily to his room. When the door was closed behind him, they both burst out laughing.

" I've never seen Jupiter like this in my whole life ! " Says Jack, after regaining his composure.

Morrigan took a little longer to stop laughing. It was far too tempting. Jupiter had always been happy. But now, it was another level. It was hilarious to see him whistle with that silly air.

" But wait..., " said Jack, seeming to achieve something. " Nancy isn't Hawthorne's patron ? "

" It took you a while ! " Exclaims Morrigan, laughing once again.

Upset, Jack punched her in the shoulder. But he was stronger than she was with his fourteen years. She rubbed her shoulder, now calmed.

" He comes out ! " Jack whispers, quickly grabbing Morrigan by the arm to hide in the darkest corner of the corridor.

Jupiter, still whistling with that silly air on his face, left his room, wearing his usual mustard yellow costume. Jack shook his head reproachfully.

" I hate this costume, " he says, looking disgusted. " He could have made an effort "

" You know nothing about fashion anyway, " Morrigan replies, proudly watching her patron go down the stairs.

" We follow him ! " Jack exclaims, grabbing Morrigan once again by the arm.

" You will end up making me a bruise, " she complains, trying to follow the footsteps of her friend.

" Chut, he must not notice us ! "

" But we're not going to follow him to the restaurant ! " She rebels, as Jack is dragging her outside, following Jupiter.

Hands in pockets, he watched the locals stroll the streets with a beaming look. It was always nice to walk around Nevermoor in this weather.

Jack really seemed to take his role as a spy to heart. He guided Morrigan across the path all the way, taking care that Jupiter did not catch them in the act. Which, until now, had succeeded. He still hadn't noticed their presence.

" The restaurant is still far ? " Ask Morrigan, out of breath.

" No, it's down the street. But shut up ! "

After five more short minutes of very intense walking, Jupiter finally entered a small, pretty funny restaurant. The outside was decorated with a huge red plastic crab. Inside, the chairs were in the shape of shrimps, and the couches in the shape of sardines. Morrigan giggled as she watched the customers seated on these disgusting things.

Hidden behind a car parked on the sidewalk right in front of the restaurant, where they had a perfect view of the interior, Jack and her watched amused Jupiter and Nancy say hello to each other. They seemed very embarrassed. Morrigan was beginning to really like this whole situation. She was having a lot of fun.

" Uncle Jove is gifted in many things, but certainly not in flirting "

Morrigan agreed. She watched her patron gesticulate in all directions, speaking animatedly to Nancy. When a pretty waitress set them up at a table with shrimp chairs, she couldn't help laughing. But when Jupiter snapped one of the shrimp's eyes trying to help Nancy to sit down, Morrigan exploded with laughter, followed quickly by Jack. After a few minutes, he elbowed her in the ribs, asking her to calm down.

" I would never let him forget that, " says Jack, super happy to have something to blackmail his uncle.

Jupiter and Nancy sat opposite each other, looking a little embarrassed. They had known each other for a very long time, yet it seemed like it was the first time that they had met face to face in their whole life.

Jack and Morrigan had been watching them for an hour now. Jupiter had already knocked over the jug of water twice, and dropped his cutlery countless times on the ground. But Nancy didn't seem to hold it against him. She laughed every time Jupiter spilled something, and looked at him with a strange look that Morrigan didn't really understand.

A few minutes later, Nancy and Jupiter got up from the table. But once again, Jupiter overturned the container of salt and pepper on the ground.

" It's really a ball, " muttered Jack. " Come on, Uncle Jove. Courage ! You're almost there ! "

Morrigan was just as tense as he was. It was the hour of truth. Was Jupiter going to hold out until the end of the date ? 

He and Nancy went to the reception to pay the bill. Jack and Morrigan watched the scene with great involvement. Then, as if he had felt eyes on him, Jupiter turned suddenly.

The beating heart and the cut breathing, both hid again behind the car. Several minutes passed.

" Do you think he saw us? " Morrigan whispers, as if Jupiter could have magically heard them from inside the restaurant.

" I don't think so... "

" So, what are you doing ? "

Jack screamed in fear, and Morrigan fell to the ground. Rolling his eyes, Jupiter laughed.

" You are really unrecoverable. So I can't have any privacy ? "

" But, Uncle Jove," groaned Jack. " It's a super important step in your life ! If you have a new girlfriend - and your very first one - Morrigan and I should know ! "

Jupiter looked annoyed and indignant.

" Wait, but who tells you that I never had a girlfriend before today ? " He exclaims.

" So Nancy is really your girlfriend ? " Cries Morrigan.

" Whatever, " he hastens to answer. " Come on, let's go back home "

He offered a hand to Morrigan to help her get up. Then, suddenly, he grabbed her like a sack on his shoulder, and walked the first minutes of the way with a Morrigan screaming and laughing on the back.

" Uncle Jove, you should let her come back down, people will eventually think that we kidnap her, " says Jack, hilarious.

They arrived in front of the Deucalion when Jupiter finally decided to put Morrigan on the ground. She was dizzy, but couldn't help laughing.

" Never do that to me again, Jupiter, " she said, trying to regain her balance.

" You followed me to observe me during my da.... my private meal. So I have the right to do wathever I want to do ! " He retorts.

And with these words, Jupiter went to sit on the steps of the hotel to observe the soon dark, starry sky. Jack and Morrigan quickly joined him.

" So how was it ? " Jack asks, as if he hadn't been spying on him during the whole meal.

Jupiter glares at him.

" It's not your business, Jack "

" But... "

" Shut. Take advantage of this wonderful weither "

Jack crossed his arms, sulky. But he relaxed when a breeze of Spring came to ruffle his hair. Morrigan closed her eyes, lulled by the calm breathing of her patron. She felt so good here in her new home. She loved Nevermoor and its people with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re so cute 🥺  
> It was a one shot.


End file.
